<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking The Habit Is Not A Romantic Song. by were_just_the_noise_boys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534547">Breaking The Habit Is Not A Romantic Song.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_just_the_noise_boys/pseuds/were_just_the_noise_boys'>were_just_the_noise_boys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Bloom Again offshoot ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Multi, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, polyparx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_just_the_noise_boys/pseuds/were_just_the_noise_boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short oneshot of our favorite boys cuddling on the couch.</p><p>Companion ficlet to Never Bloom Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Bloom Again offshoot ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking The Habit Is Not A Romantic Song.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been asked to post the oneshots that I post to NBA's tumblr blog (@neverbloomagain-fic) on ao3.</p><p>I'm going to post some of the longer and/or better ones into this series. If you're here and haven't read Never Bloom Again, these are going to make varying amounts of no sense to you. But if you want to stick around, you're welcome to.</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Awsten didn’t so much HEAR Geoff’s soothing humming as he did FEEL it, emanating out from his chest and filling up the entire room. This was the only valid way to binge-watch a show; sandwiched between your two soulmates, under three blankets, and peppered with kisses and giggles. He was mad that he’d missed out on this for so much of his life. Awsten closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to fall asleep, but wanting to take a moment to solidify the moment in his memories. He never wanted to forget anything that he did with Geoff or Otto. However, his moment of quiet meditation was interrupted by a sudden snort coming from his right.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Gee?” Otto laughed, shifting forwards on the couch slightly so that he could make eye contact with Geoff. The oldest boy didn’t stop what he was doing, only paused in his tune long enough to flash Otto a shit-eating grin. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Awsten asked, confused as to what Otto was commenting on but not wanting to be excluded. “Geoff, what did you do?” Geoff didn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to what song he’s humming,” Otto pointed out helpfully, undercurrents of laughter still audible in his voice. Awsten fell quiet for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Geoff!” he half-yelled, face splitting into a smile as he punched his soulmate lightly in the arm. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” the culprit finally spoke up, voice trying and failing to seem innocent and confused.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re having a romantic cuddle night, why are you humming Breaking The Habit??” Awsten shot back. Otto nodded in support behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I like Linkin Park!” Geoff laughed defensively. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that doesn’t make it a situationally appropriate song, though!” Otto chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“It was working just fine until Otto recognised the melody! Awsten, you wouldn’t even have noticed if he hadn’t pointed it out!” the eldest reminded them. Otto just shook his head, relaxing back again and resting his head on Awsten’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean… Yeah, but still!” Awsten said stubbornly. Geoff shrugged, still grinning. Awsten looked like he was about to speak again, but Geoff cut him off by bringing his hand up and slowly running it back through Awsten’s hair. His mouth snapped shut as he leaned into the contact. Geoff chuckled again, softer and more affectionately this time. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he murmured, leaning forwards and carefully slotting his lips against Awsten’s. Neither of them could see Otto’s fond smile as he sat back up, gazing sappily at his boyfriends as they kissed.</p><p> </p><p>The two snapped apart as a soft knock rang through the space. Geoff grabbed Awsten’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys, I made Chai! It’s down in the kitchen,” Lisa’s voice came through the door, muffled slightly by the wooden barrier. Her footsteps were already receding as Otto shouted an affirmative back at her, before reaching forward and pressing the space bar on the laptop. There was a flurry of legs and blankets as the three disentangled themselves, standing up and stretching. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Otto said they started the trek out of the room and down the stairs. The other two paused, looking back at him. “Gimme kiss?” Geoff jokingly rolled his eyes, but closed the gap between himself and Otto in a few steps, pecking him gently on the lips. The two just stood for a beat or two, making eye contact, faces just a few inches apart as if they were absolutely enchanted by each other. Otto was the first to move, turning to look over at Awsten. “You, too,” he said fondly, waving him over. </p><p> </p><p>Otto’s lips weren’t as soft as Geoff’s, but not in a way that was unpleasant by any means. They weren’t chapped or rough, they just felt real and secure and safe. If you tried to make Awsten choose between Geoff’s kisses and Otto’s kisses, he might just hit you instead. </p><p> </p><p>Otto threaded his fingers between Awsten’s unoccupied ones as they resumed their walk down to the kitchen. It had been a long time since Awsten had smiled so hard that it hurt, but he had a feeling that he was going to have to get used to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>